


NSFW Keiji/Alice Headcanons

by NsfwYTTD



Category: Your turn to die, kami ga shine
Genre: M/M, NSFW, headcanons, whats their ship name-, yttd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NsfwYTTD/pseuds/NsfwYTTD
Summary: The title says it all!





	NSFW Keiji/Alice Headcanons

-Keiji tops, which is a fact that took Alice a while to swallow his pride and accept

-He’d never admit it, but he was actually really happy he gets to be the submissive of the two. His favorite feeling in the world is Keiji on his skin, and with their arrangements he gets a lot of that

-They try to set the mood with dirty talk, keyword being try. Alice gets really flustered, which only makes him cuter if you ask Keiji

-Neck kisses! Whether it be to distract Alice from the pain as Keiji preps him or just as foreplay, there’s tons of neck kisses

-They usually stay on the gentler side of things, but if they both need a good stress reliever they’ll be much rougher 

-They’re not super kinky, but when they feel like being less vanilla about things they usually turn to cop and criminal roleplay (Keiji being the cop and Alice being the criminal obviously) 

-Keiji does enjoy teasing the other, but it doesn’t go on for very long because who could say no to such a cute face? 

-While he doesn’t outright admit it, Keiji can still tell when Alice is worried about not doing well enough. He makes sure to praise the other, which he can tell does wonders to Alice’s confidence

-Alice is VERY good with his mouth

-Their favorite positions are any where Alice is on Keiji’s lap

-Alice likes those positions because the angle allows Keiji to go deeper

-Keiji on the other hand likes it because he can tell how much it hurts depending on how hard the other bites into his shoulder. He uses the information to try to make the experience as painless as possible

-Alice considers admitting he’s horny as losing, so he tries to keep feelings like that pent up. But Keiji’s quick to catch on and will give him teasing touches until he admits what he wants 

-Keiji’s the opposite, he’ll just start making out with Alice, which usually turns very heated very quickly

-Lazy morning sex lazy morning sex lazy morn-

-They like to test their strength on each other since they’re both well built, and it usually ends in major sexual tension

-While not too much is needed to be done if they’re gentle, Keiji still makes sure to clean everything up and do anything to help ease the future pain, and usually it works

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by smugiz on tumblr
> 
> Feel free to request headcanons or fanfics for any yttd characters/ships on here or on my tumblr (nsfwyttd)


End file.
